This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Temperature-controlled storage devices (e.g., a refrigerator, freezer, refrigerated merchandiser, display case, etc.) are used in a wide variety of commercial, institutional, and residential applications for storing and/or displaying refrigerated or frozen objects. Many temperature-controlled storage devices have a display case door (e.g., a door with an insulated glass panel) through which objects within the temperature-controlled storage device can be viewed. Traditional display case doors allow a customer in a supermarket or other similar facility to see the objects within the temperature-controlled storage device while shopping, but do not otherwise facilitate product presentation or enhance the shopping experience.